Uncle Joe's Cabin
by prettykitty473
Summary: When the boys are warped into the 1850's, Joe is mistaken for a slave, and Sam and Fred are thrown in jail. Can Freddi save the day, or is Joe doomed for slavery forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if its not that good. I do not own Time Warp Trio. If I did, It would have a lot more seasons. Thx!

* * *

"Hey, watch it over there you two!", Sam yelled at Fred and I. "I" being Joe, greatest magician of all time. You probably heard of me, right? No? Oh well, I know you will someday. I have tan colored skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. Fred has blonde hair that is always covered up by his blue baseball cap. He is the athletic one in our group. Sam is the nerd. He has black hair and eyes that have huge round glasses on them. Alright now, enough with the introductions. I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Fred and I were only tossing a baseball back and forth to each other. Okay, so maybe we knocked Sam's head in the process, but so what? He was only doing homework. Boring.

"Oh lighten up Sam", Fred said while tossing the baseball in the air. "Its not as if we did something bad" he said, stressing the word. Sam looked annoyed at us, " I am trying to study for our history test. You know, the one with slaves and abolitionists. It is quite interesting, actually. I am also reading Uncle Tom's Cabin by Harriet Beecher Stowe." He picked it up and showed it to us. "Its about the life of a slave who suffers abuse. Very educational if you ask me." (What a geek, but you gotta love him). With that, he sets it on the desk, but on top of the book! Within seconds my room filled up with green smoke, and we were warped away someplace in history.

Before I go on, maybe I should explain. For my tenth birthday, my Uncle Joe (who I was named after) gave me a strange book. We soon found out that it can takes us back in history, and sometimes into the future. We have been warping for awhile, but we still can't really get used to it. Especially the landings. Now back to the story.

We landed in the middle of the country. Practically in the middle of nowhere. Without the Book, but with Sam's book. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket, which was huge. Sam, like always, overreacted. "Great, just great! We are stuck here, wherever here is, and with no way home. Great!" He glared at Fred. "Oh no!", exclaimed Fred, "you're the smart one that got us here, not me!" Sam looked furious, with a hint of shame. I knew he wanted to blame it on someone else, but he couldn't. I was going to say something to him, but then a wagon came into sight before I could. I felt relieved, but only for a second. When the spotted us, they got an angry look on their faces. I couldn't see why, considering we had done nothing wrong. When they reached us, the men in the wagon jumped out. They looked at me and asked (rudely), "where is your pass?" _Where is my what?_, I thought. I looked at Sam, who had suddenly gasped. He leaned towards me and whispered, "he thinks you're a slave!". I looked back at him in horror, then turned back to the men. " I'm not a slave, I'm just… just…" I couldn't think of anything at the moment. The men looked at Sam and Fred and said, "so, you guys are trying to get him to the north, eh? Well, now you shall go to jail for, I don't know, 5 years! Ha!" On that note, he took Sam and Fred, tied them up, tied me up, and put us in the back of the wagon. We weren't allowed to speak, so I had to watch helplessly as they took away Sam and Fred into the jail. I was feeling sorry for them, until I reached _my _destination_._

* * *

Thats all for the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter. I hope that its better (or as good) as the first. Enjoy!

* * *

**Joe's POV:**

Our destination was a ship, filled with slaves. I was taken to a room where there was a little girl, teens, a few adults, and an old woman. The men went away, and I saw them in the next room, talking to another guy. I turned my attention back to the slaves. They looked at me warily, and stayed away from me. I was going to introduce myself, but then the guys came back and , roughly, took me to the room with the other guy. He looked down at me, like I was a slug or something like that. He looked at me for awhile, then he spoke. "Where do you come from?" He looked at me suspiciously. "I'm from, from…" He was making me nervous to the point where I could barely speak. "I reckon", he spoke again, " that you is a runnin' away from your master, now aint ye? I think that you should know the punishment for that. He produced a whip, and walked closer and closer…

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

" Somebody get me out of here!" I yelled to nobody in particular. "Its not going to work", Fred spoke up, " They wouldn't throw us in here and then let us out." I glared at him. " At least I'm doing something , Mr. Sit-Around-And-Not-Help-Get-Us-Out. How can you be so calm?" Fred looked at me like the answer was obvious. "Don't worry, one of the girls will come and help us like they always do, and then we can go home and get a pizza, like we always do." I, once again, glared at him. "What if the girls don't come, and what if-", I was cut off by a flash of purple light. "Sam, Fred!", Freddi looked at us through the bars of the jail cell happily, but then she looked confused. " Where's Joe?" Fred and I looked at each other, then we explained the predicament to her. Her face went pale as she asked, "where did they take him?" I told her I didn't know, but that if I was right, is probably about to get auctioned off on a ship. She said her thanks, then ran off! Without us! I sighed and resumed trying to liberate us.

* * *

**Freddi's POV:**

I had to help Joe, but first I had to find him. I had no idea where to look, and was thinking about the situation, when a flier hit me in the face. As I read it, I started to smile. I knew where Joe was! The flier talked about a slave auction that was to be held tomorrow on the _Wildfire. I was silently cheering for my fortunate discovery, when a thought occurred to me. We still didn't have the book, which we needed if any of us was to get home. I had borrowed Samantha's pocket watch to get here, but we still couldn't just leave the book here. Bad things would happen, and we could change history. I was close to hyperventilating, when I told myself to stay calm. Everything would work out, right?_

I hoped you liked it. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got chapter 3 done. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**

**Joe's POV:**

I awoke in pain. I could hardly breath. I faintly heard a woman's voice telling me to stay still. I could feel her applying something to my back, but that only brought more pain. I moaned, which was a bad idea, considering the state I was in. I remember vividly what happened. The man, his whip getting closer, and getting whipped until the pain became so great that I passed out. I remember all those times when I was grateful to be alive at the end of our warps. This was not one of those times. I wish I was dead, but in vain. I am, sadly, alive. Do all slaves have to put up with this? I hope not. That would explain, though, why they'd run away. Running away_. _That's what the guys thought I was doing. Now, because of me, Sam and Fred are in jail, and I'm stuck here. "_It will take a miracle to get out of this one,_" I couldn't help but think to myself. I heard the woman saying something to me, which brought me back to reality. " Now, you just rest here for awhile, and get your strength back. Them white men don't want to buy no weak slaves." The woman then went to the other side of the room. I was lying there when her words hit me. I was going to be bought! I looked back at the woman in horror and asked, " What do you mean by the white men buying slaves?" She looked back at me like I asked a stupid question and answered, " We aint on this ship for a cruise, young man, we are here for the slave auction. _Slave auction! I'm doomed! _

* * *

**Freddi's POV:**

I had to find the book, but where could it be? Night was coming, and I had been walking all day. I don't like night that much. It gets really dark. I hate the dark. I need somewhere to stay for the night, but where? I see a house down the street, and wonder if they might let me stay there. Its worth a shot. I go up to the house, and knock on the door. A lady opens it, and smiles warmly at me. That is a good sign. I ask if I may spend the night, and she agrees. What luck! She even asks if I may eat with her. I realize that I am famished. I hadn't eaten all day. I sit down at the table, and I am surprised to see myself being served by slaves. This must be a plantation! I look at the scars on them, and I start to think that the lady isn't that nice anymore. I feel its cruel to own slaves. I am quiet for the rest of the meal, and retire right after. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. _Gulp_.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I hate it here. The food stinks, and don't get me started on the beds! Sam is doing a horrible job at getting us out of here. He has stopped trying and is now going to sleep. I want to tell him that night is the best time to escape, but the guard is keeping a _very _close eye on us. Our luck. Maybe if I pretend to sleep, he might get bored and fall asleep. It happens all the time in movies. I turn around and stay still. After awhile, I hear snoring behind me. Yes! Now I have to wake up Sam and we can get out of here. Wait, we still don't have a way out of here. Drats. I turn around and look for something that might give me an idea. I see the guard, his wonderful food (way better than our slop), the table, some chairs, a paperclip a few inches away from our cell, a mouse- Wait! A paperclip! Another thing they use in movies. I reach out and find that I am barely able to slide it over closer to me. Great! Now all I have to do is straighten it out, and try to pick the lock. I wake Sam up, covering his mouth before he can make a sound, and stick the paperclip in the lock. I jiggle it around some, and the lock opens. I almost whoop in victory. I always knew that is a good thing to watch TV. Now we can get out of here, but then what? We slip outside, and are thrilled to discover a forest right next to the jailhouse. A stupid place to build this, but convenient for us. Now to find Joe and Freddi…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took awhile to update. School just kept getting in the way. Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

******

Sam's POV:

"You'll have to go on without me Fred," I said, " I can't go another step." Fred rolled his eyes at me. I couldn't see how hasn't even broken out in a sweat yet. We had been walking for ages. I can't believe I am saying/thinking this, but I wish I was more like Fred. Glad I got that thought done and over with. I had to stop and think about our current situation. Fred and I have been walking in a woods looking at nothing but trees and woodland birds for awhile now. We still haven't found the Book, and we still have no idea where the others are. Sigh. This warp is more difficult than most of the others we have faced. At least we have known, more or less, where the others were. This time we were completely clueless. We started walking again, when all of a sudden I started to smell something other than earthy lumber. _Water_. The trees made way for sand, and the woodland birds made way for seagulls. We found ourselves staring at an ocean harbor, where ships of all kinds and sizes were seen. I looked at some of the ships, and suddenly a ship's name stood out to me. _The Wildfire_. I had heard that name before, but where. I figured that I might remember if I got a closer look, so I dragged Fred (who was messing around a little rowboat) over to the large ship. As we got closer, I could see a lot of African Americans being examined, and amidst all of their faces, I recognized one. Joe!

**

* * *

**

Joe's POV:

I was in the middle of getting checked out by complete strangers, in immense pain, and feeling utterly miserable, when I spied hope. Sam and Fred suddenly showed up out of nowhere, and my mood brightened. They would surely save the day. They always do. They looked at me with pity and concern in their eyes, and I couldn't blame them. They checked me over, and were shocked and unhappy with what they found. Fred even went as far as to say that my condition makes what happens to him when he gets in a fight with his brother look wonderful. Sam, whose had absolutely no experience with fighting and/or pain, was close to hyperventilating for me. I was kind of touched, to tell you the truth. I asked them if they had the Book, and got my happiness killed when they sadly shook their heads no. I really hope it shows up soon…

**

* * *

**

Freddi's POV:

When I woke up in the morning and found the lady, I was glad when she offered me some breakfast. I was hungry, and I needed some fuel for today. After I finished eating, I was going to go, but I thought to ask if she had the Book first. I described it to her, and she told me that she bought a book that fitted that description yesterday. She was going to give it as a present for her son, since she lost the original present, but found the other shortly before I showed up. She said she had no need for it, and would gladly show it to me. I accepted the offer, and silently rejoiced when she came back a second later with the Book in her hands. I told her that that was the book I was looking for, and so she just gave it to me, saying that it would be more useful to me than her. I thanked her, than started the journey to the harbor where _The Wildfire was docked. I felt that, for once, the tide has turned in our warp._


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter for my first story, so yay! I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Fred:

Joe was beat up pretty badly, no doubt about that. So were a ton of other slaves here, though. We asked him what happened, and he just told us that he didn't want to talk about it. That bad. We wondered how he was going to explain this to his mom, but didn't get that far with that conversation. The mean guys that tied us all up came by and told everyone to back up, and that the auction was about to start. Auction? Like, Joe was going to get sold? This was bad, very bad. Worse than the Yankee curse, that's for sure. We had no hope…

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV:

Oh man! Why didn't I remember before this? _The Wildfire _did slave auctions! Joe was about to get auctioned off, and Fred and I didn't have a plan. I felt so stupid, and I never feel stupid! There were five slaves in front of Joe, and two of them have already been sold. We are running out of time to think up of something. Buying was not an option, Fred and I didn't have any money. Taking Joe and running wasn't going to work, either. There were too many people there. I was hoping Fred would have one of his famous moments that would get us out of trouble, but no. It was up to me, and I didn't know what to do. Where was Freddi, I wondered. I haven't seen her since she visited us in jail. I hoped she hadn't gotten into trouble. Three slaves down, two to go before Joe. Tick tock, Sam. Whatcha gonna do? Man, this is why I should never skip breakfast! It really is the most important meal of the day. Four slaves down, one to go before Joe. I had the sudden wish to be have not gone on this warp, because then there wouldn't be any pressure on me. One slave down, now on Joe! Eeep!

**

* * *

**

Freddi's POV:

I got there as soon as Joe went up to be auctioned. Oh great, what now? I searched my pockets, and found $473 in them. Great! That could barely buy four pizzas back at home. Wait!-that would value to a lot of money in this time. Which means I still have a chance. I focused my attention back to the auction, and found the auctioneer shouting "going once…going twice…" "Four hundred seventy-two dollars", I shouted before I could think of what I was doing. I saw Fred and Sam turn and gasp at me, Joe looked relieved at me, and everyone else gawked at me like I was a tiger jumping through a hoop at the circus. The auctioneer said, "well okay. Going once…going twice…Sold! To the blondie with cash." I handed him the money and went to go get Joe. I gasped when I saw him. He had whip marks all over his back, and it didn't look pretty. I gave him a look of pity, and he gave one back before saying thanks. I rounded up the other two, and we went of to go find a secluded area where we could warp without being seen. So we went to the forest near the beach. After we were sure there was nobody around I turned back to Joe and asked if he wanted to be healed.

**

* * *

**

Joe's POV:

After Freddi bought me, we went to some woods. She checked the area, and asked me if I wanted to be healed. There were a lot of sarcastic comments that came to mind, but I decided to say, "I think that I am as healed as I'm gonna get for now." She gave this smile, like she knew more than me, and told me to take of my shirt and turn around. I asked her what she was going to do, and she pulled out a mirror from her bag and gave it to me to see. I looked through it, and saw green misty stuff coming out of her hands towards my back! All of a sudden, instead of pain, my back felt cool and better than before. I heard Sam and Fred gasp, and wondered what was going on. I couldn't see my back, only Freddi. After she was finished, I asked her what she did. She told me she healed my scars perfectly, and that I was now without a trace of ever being whipped. I couldn't thank her enough. She had done a lot for me that day. I thanked her once more as we were surrounded by green mist. She waved bye as we disappeared.

* * *

We landed on my bed, which broke the fall. Sam went back to the desk, turned to me, and asked, "What happened to my book, Joe?" I tried to remember what happened to it. I put it in my pocket of my jacket, _but my jacket was taken off on the ship. _I told him he didn't need to read, that we just had a history lesson, and that we should get a snack. That took his mind off of the book for now, thank goodness. Now if I could think of a better excuse for when he asks again…

**The end**


End file.
